


Truth will come out

by HiddenViolet



Series: Four of a kind [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Multi, Olivia Benson Bashing, Unsympathetic Olivia Benson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenViolet/pseuds/HiddenViolet
Summary: Rafael finds out what happened.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./John Munch/Odafin "Fin" Tutuola
Series: Four of a kind [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091180
Kudos: 19





	Truth will come out

**Author's Note:**

> So this will likely make more sense if you read the first one in this series. Tried to keep it in character, don't know if I succeeded.

Rafael opened the door exasperatedly. Fin had called him and told him to come home; it was an emergency and that he needed to get there as soon as it wouldn’t compromise a case. Rafael hoped that it was an emergency because otherwise, he just wasted an entire afternoon going home early. He set his things aside and was a little unnerved by the silence of their home.

Fin stepped out of the office, and Rafael’s eyebrow nearly flew off of his face. Fin _never_ used the office. He preferred to do his work while hanging out in the bedroom, living room, or dining room. He liked to be surrounded by company while he completed the stuff he brought home. It allowed the feeling of safety and comfort that came from his lovers to lessen the impact of the horrible things he had to look at.

When he was working on something that was technically confidential and the others shouldn’t see, John used it sometimes. Sonny used it when he was looking into law for cases and his reports to Rafael. Rafael used it; it was his office. Fin never used it.

Fin saw Rafael and did another thing he hardly ever did; he wrapped his arms around him. Never the most demonstrative of lovers, initiated affection from Fin was rare. As Rafael was the same way, much of their relationship was built around the quiet time they enjoyed together. Rafael didn’t hesitate to hug back, though. If this was what Fin needed, this is what he was going to get. Although it was making Rafael nervous. It was almost as if Fin could read his thoughts.

“Nobody’s dead. Come on, sit down on the couch. You aren’t going to want to hear this.”

Had Sonny and John run off together and abandoned them? Had one or both left independently? What was going on that had _Fin_ trying to sugar coat something?

“Tell me what’s going on,” Rafael said firmly as he sat down. If they did leave, they could follow them. Find out what they did wrong and fix it. Make sure that whatever need wasn’t being met would be. Or they could learn to be content with just the two of them. It wouldn’t be easy and likely wouldn’t work, but it was possible. Rafael was determined to face this head-on.

“Liv-no, Lieutenant Benson, hit Sonny today. Right in front of me. He’s in the bedroom with John trying to calm down.”

“I-I, what do you mean she hit him?”

“He was talking about a suggestion he had about a case, and she apparently thought he was too annoying about it. She whipped around and slapped him across the face, not even 10 feet from my desk.”

“I can’t believe that Liv would do something like that!” Rafael objected. Fin looked at him gravely, and Rafael knew at that moment that he wasn’t lying. She had actually swung around and struck Sonny across the face.

“How could she do something like that?” Rafael’s words were so soft, and Fin wrapped his arms around him again. Rafael allowed him to do so and took comfort in the warm weight of his lover.

“Sonny’s in the bedroom with John. He specifically asked for John. I think it’s cause he doesn’t know John as her friend, only as our and his lover.”

“Do you think he’s ready for the two of us yet?” Rafael’s words were desperately hopeful.

“I think he’d be okay if we peaked our heads in and asked.”

Then stood together, neither of them really ready to let go of the other, and walked to the bedroom door. Fin knocked gently and heard John call for him to come in. Fin peaked in and saw Sonny’s head buried in John’s chest; his body curled up tightly.

“Alright, if we join you guys?”

John gently carded a hand through Sonny’s hair. “What do you say, baby boy, they allowed to join us?”

Sonny lifted his head and gazed at them with red-rimmed eyes. He nodded decisively, and that was all Fin and Rafael needed. Fin automatically settled in behind Sonny, who allowed him to press close. Fin needed to reassure himself that his lover was still there. It had been one of the most horrible moments of his entire life, and although he was strong for Sonny, it had rattled him badly.

Rafael settled on John’s other side and allowed a strong arm to settle across John’s belly, almost possessively. He gently traced patterns across Sonny’s face, and Sonny sighed lightly at the affection.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t let you in here right away.”

“Oh, cariño, you never need to apologize for not feeling comfortable. Your comfort and safety are more important than anything else.”

Sonny’s ears began to tear up again, but he didn’t let them fall. “It’s just that you guys are such good friends with her. I wasn’t even sure you’d believe it. I mean, Fin watched it happen.”

“Were friends, we were really good friends with her. Now we’re the people who are going to be talking to the bosses about her behavior on your behalf. You are more important to us than she is. Old friend or not, you mean more than she ever will. Are we clear? Or do you need a firm reminder on your backside?”

Sonny blushed deeply. “We’re clear,” he whispered.

“Same goes for me.” Fin said, pressing even closer.

“And me, of course, but we already talked about that. How about you close your eyes and try to get a little rest. We can deal with all of this in the morning. Right now, all you need is a few quiet moments of sleep to help you feel better. We’ll be right here in the morning, alright, baby boy?”

Sonny yawned and nodded lightly. He curled up just a little tighter and sighed into John’s chest. It only took a few moments, and he was out like a light. His breaths came in soft and even puffs, if a little congested.

John wriggled himself into a more comfortable lying down position and resigned himself to being a human pillow for the rest of the evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos if you liked it.


End file.
